


The Dad Thing

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Series: The Dad Thing [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, jason has troubles at school, not a ship for once, whizzer is a better father than marvin, whizzer is awkward but I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: “Hey, kid.” Whizzer shut the door behind him, taking tentative steps over to Jason. “Are you okay?”“No.” Jason’s response was quick and blunt. He didn’t seem eager to elaborate. Whizzer sat down next to him.“Want to talk about it?” Jason hesitated, and Whizzer added, “Whenever something upsets me, it helps to talk about it to someone I trust. If you don’t want to talk to me, you could always talk to your da-”“No,” Jason said again. “No. I want to talk to you.”





	The Dad Thing

When Jason got home, Marvin was still at work. Whizzer was the only one home, sitting at the couch and watching TV. He raised a hand in a greeting as he heard the door swing open.

“Hey, Ja-” he started, but the sound of a door slamming cut him off. Whizzer’s eyes darted over to the door that had been slammed - the one that belonged to Jason’s bedroom. Whizzer heaved a sigh, rubbing his hands down his face. He was awful at this dad thing. Reluctantly, he stood up from the couch and made his way over to Jason’s room, gently knocking on the door. “Jason?” he asked softly.

For a few seconds, there was no response. Then he heard Jason’s voice, faint and almost inaudible - “Come in.”

Whizzer slowly opened the door, spotting Jason sitting on his bed with his arms crossed. He glared down at the floor, frowning.

“Hey, kid.” Whizzer shut the door behind him, taking tentative steps over to Jason. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Jason’s response was quick and blunt. He didn’t seem eager to elaborate. Whizzer sat down next to him.

“Want to talk about it?” Jason hesitated, and Whizzer added, “Whenever something upsets me, it helps to talk about it to someone I trust. If you don’t want to talk to me, you could always talk to your da-”

“No,” Jason said again. “No. I want to talk to you.”

Whizzer smiled. “Okay. What happened?”

“You, just…” He turned on the bed so he was facing Whizzer, looking up at him. “You can’t tell Dad, okay?”

Whizzer bit his lip, then nodded. “Okay.”

“Well…” Jason looked down at his lap, fidgeting nervously with his fingers. “At school today, some kids were making fun of me. Because of Dad. They..they were calling me names, and they said I was going to turn out just like him. They said I was going to be gay.” He looked back up and met Whizzer’s gaze. “Do you think they’re right?”

Whizzer sighed. “Jason, look. You’re not your dad. You’re similar to him in some ways, but you’re also very different from him. And if you find that that is one way you’re similar to him, then that’s okay. But I might be a little biased.” He grinned, but when Jason didn’t laugh, he chuckled nervously and quickly continued. “B-but it doesn’t change anything. And if you find that you’re not, then that’s okay, too. Regardless, you can’t let what these kids say affect you. They’re just making fun of you because they have nothing better to do. Don’t worry about what they think, okay?” He gently set his hand on Jason’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Jason smiled.

“Thanks, Whizzer.” Jason leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Whizzer’s torso in a tight hug, and Whizzer smiled and hugged back.

Maybe he wasn’t so awful at this dad thing.


End file.
